The Gem Of The Ice: Book 1 : The Loving Gem
by CrystalStar Of LightClan
Summary: In the forest, a rogue is sleeping. Unaware what the future would bring, she faces danger more then once and finds her one true love. What will happen when Crystal joins the clans?


**Allegiances.**

**THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE DARK FOREST BATTLE. ALL THE ORIGINAL CATS HAVE DIED. :).**

**Rogues**

**Crystal - Light yellow long fur with white patches. She-cat. Blue-green eyes. Small little black diamond shape on Forhead.**

**Cloud -Very very very very very very fluffy white she-cat with silver tail and outline. Blue eyes.**

**Rose - Pale pink she-cat, light green eyes black paws.**

**Flame - Red she-cat, green eyes. [ Mate Squirrel ]**

**Squirrel - Orange Tom, amber eyes [ Mate Flame ]**

**Aspen - Broad shouldered white tom with brown paws and ears, bright amber eyes.**

**Queen [ Kittypet ] - Very fussy creamy she-cat with dark brown flecks and vivid amber eyes.**

**Dust - Pale greyish-brown she-cat with deep hazel eyes.**

**CLANS**

**ThunderClan.**

**Hailstar - Strong, Big, Broad-shouldered, thick pelted tom, vivid yellow eyes.**

**Deputy**

**Swampmud - Dark brown tabby tom, yellow-green eyes, very moody.**

**MED-CAT**

**Moonwatcher - Black she-cat with white paws, chest and half her muzzle. Vivid, bright emerald eyes.**

**APPRENTICE**

**Spottedpaw -Red, black spotted she-cat, green eyes. **

**WARRIORS**

** Sweetspot - Calico she-cat with amber eyes. [ Mate Hootclaw ]**

**Spottedfire - Dappled tortoise shell and white she-cat, Fiery amber eyes. [ Apprentice Rainpaw ]**

**Doeleap - Light brown she-cat with cream coloured paws,ears and tail with darker flecks and leaf-green eyes.**

**Mothfeather - Light brown tom, darkER flecks and creamy paws, vivid yellow eyes.**

**Dustleg - Dark brown tom, lightER flecks around paws and flank, dark green eyes.**

**Heatherstrike - Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, white paws & chest, heather eyes.**

**[Mate Lionclaw]**

**Lionclaw - Golden tom, long claws, amber eyes. [ Mate Heatherstrike ]**

**Hootclaw - Brown tabby tom with cream flecks and blue eyes. [ Mate Sweetspot]**

**Saltclaw - Black and white tom, grey eyes.**

**APPRENTICES**

**Skypaw - Dark blue-grey she-cat with darker flecks and heather coloured eyes.**

**Birdpaw - Pretty light Grey she-cat with darker flecks and white paws, chest and blue eyes.**

**Sunpaw - Golden tom, long claws, vivid amber eyes.[ Has a crush on Lilypaw]**

**Lilypaw - White & Auburn she-cat, emerald green eyes. [Has a crush on Sunpaw]**

**QUEENS**

**Sweetspot - Pretty calico she-cat with amber eyes.**

**KITS [ Five and a half moons ]**

**Sweetspot's Litter**

**Smallkit - Creamy-white she-kit with blue eyes and a twisted back foot.**

**Bigkit - Abnormally large blue tom with green eyes.**

**Sweetkit - Little calico she-kit with emerald green eyes, large ears and a long tail.**

**.**

**WindClan**

**Thrushstar. Brown tabby tom, green eyes.**

**Deputy - Bigclaw - Black tom with abnormally large claws, green eyes.**

**MED CAT.**

**Softberry - fluffy Grey she-cat, blue eyes**

**APPRENTICE**

**Bubblepaw - Brown tabby she-cat, green eyes.**

**WARRIORS**

**Bouncefoot - Bubbly blue she-cat, amber eyes. [ Mate Flowerbreeze ]**

**Littlefoot - White she-cat with a small, deformed foot. One blue one green eye.**

**Darkfeather - Dark brown she-cat, vivid green eyes.**

**QUEENS**

**Flowerbreeze, yellow she-cat, orange underbelly, green eyes.**

**KITS [ Three Moons ]**

**Featherkit - White She-Kit, green eyes and black flecks.**

**Breezekit - Blue tom, green eyes.**

**Berrykit - Red she-kit, blue eyes, creamy-white flecks.**

**Clawkit - Black tom, little white slim marks looking like claw marks, green eyes.**

**.**

**RiverClan.**

**LEADER**

**Streamstar - Blue she-cat, white tabby patches. Blue eyes.**

**MED CAT.**

**Amberflower - Amber she-cat, green eyes.**

**APPRENTICE**

**Mosspaw - Grey she-cat, green eyes.**

**WARRIORS**

**Dappledflower - Black spotted, yellowy-orange she-cat with green eyes.**

**Featherfall - White she-cat, green eyes.**

**Clawpelt - Blue tom, heavily scarred, amber eyes. [ Duskfall ]**

**Stonefoot - Grey tom with amber eyes. Black tipped tail, ears.**

**Rosefur - Ginger she-cat with white ears, tail and paws. Green eyes.**

**QUEEN**

**Duskfall - Light grey she- cat with blue eyes.**

**Kits - Willowkit - grey she-kit, green eyes.**

** Amberkit - Amber she-kit with green eyes.**

**Dappledkit - Cream coloured dappled she-kit with blue eyes.**

**Flamekit - Orange tom with amber eyes.**

**Firekit - Red tom with amber eyes. **

**Thrushkit - Brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes.**

**.**

**ShadowClan**

**Sootstar - Pure black she-cat with blue eyes.**

**MED CAT**

**Darkflower - Dark brown she-cat with lighter brown streaks, yellow eyes.**

**APPRENTICE**

**Shadowpaw - Black she-cat, white paws, green eyes.**

**WARRIORS**

**Flamepelt - Orange she-cat, yellow eyes. [ Thornclaw ]**

**Rainfeather - Blue & White she-cat, amber eyes.**

**Flowerfall - Yellow & Orange she-cat, amber eyes.**

**Blackshadow - Black tom, emerald green eyes.**

**Thornclaw - Muddy yellow tom with muddy yellow eyes.[ Flamepelt ]**

**DARK FOREST CATS**

**[Leader] Killerfang- Originally black she-cat but stained red with blood, in her prime, can beat any DFC cat in a fight, fiery red eyes.**

**[Second-Hand] Brokenface - Spiky furred, dark grey tom with an icy blue eye. [ Very disfigured face - Left eye ripped out -. ]**

**Lesser DFC**

**Dogtooth - Burly grey tom, amber eyes. Sick yellow teeth, a breath smells like crowfood.**

**Battlecry - Black she-cat with slim claw marks like scars from a battle. Yellow green eyes.**

**[ The Convincer ] Crowtalon - pure black tom with amber eyes and long fangs.**

**Sweetrose - Pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with icy blue eyes.**


End file.
